


【旬斗衍生】【鸟芹】【奏叶】still （正文+里番）

by rixiangzixi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixiangzixi/pseuds/rixiangzixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BY 马紫紫<br/>鸟叶、奏芹互换梗，NTR</p>
            </blockquote>





	【旬斗衍生】【鸟芹】【奏叶】still （正文+里番）

《Still 》

早晨，寓所内就各自传出不同的忙碌声音。  
因为又起来晚了，为了赶时间而手忙脚乱的梳洗的芹泽直人，以及……一早就起来在厨房忙碌早餐的高仓奏。  
卫生间里洗脸刷牙的声响和电动剃须刀的响声混在一起，另一边，厨房里也响起了规律的切割和煎煮声音。

高仓奏刚刚弄好了两份早餐上碟，才刚刚熄了炉火，就听到匆匆忙忙的开门声。他皱了皱眉，连忙朝外走去，可是他却只来得及看见因为惯性而自动关上的门扉。  
他那赶时间的同居恋人又一次一声不响地出门上班去了。

高仓奏长长地呼出了一口气，回到流理台前看着那两份还热辣滚烫的早餐，他盯着看了好一会，歪着头看来看去，还是伸手端起就干脆一并倒进了垃圾桶。

高仓奏是一名自由撰稿人，而芹泽直人则是一般的公司职员。  
他们两个在一起快要七年了，同居的时间满打满算也有四、五年了。  
现在，高仓奏觉得他们不像恋人，比较像室友，不过搞不好室友都比他们要亲密。

最近，芹泽直人在项目中忙碌得分身乏术，几乎每天回到家都还会加班，要不然就是倒头就睡，起不来已经是常事，每天都在上班的路上疯赶。

而高仓奏作为自由撰稿人时间则自由很多，又由于个性的缘故，他从来没试过跟一般同行那样时常在截稿死线之前焦虑症发作。他专攻案件分析，还有一些经典悬案的介绍，由于专业知识过硬，而且解说也浅显易懂，加上前警官的身份，吸引了大批固定读者。  
尽管他从不露面，也没公布过真实姓名，但是还是有很多昔日的同事伙伴一下子就认出是他了。

他们两个原先都是很容易引爆脾气的人，一开始简直是典型的不打不相识。在一起之后的摩擦也没少过，闹得不可开交更是时常有之。可是这日子慢慢过下来后，二人却越发没有话语了。二人都不记得上一次对话超过二十句是什么时候，在一起的时候经常各干各的事情，还因为各自工作的缘故已经分房睡了。

寓所内到处都是二人交杂到一块的生活痕迹，一目了然的同居状态。  
正如现下正在校稿的高仓奏，他案头上还放着二人的合影，不过他自己都不记得多久没看过这照片一眼了。

——  
“你这人，好不容易圆满地close了一个项目，好话说尽地推了庆功宴，结果不回家好好休息和高仓奏吃一顿饭，倒跑来我这里磨时间，你没搞错吧，芹泽直人？”织部顺平一脸鄙夷加不屑，站在吧台后夹着烟，十分熟练地冷嘲热讽。

织部是酒吧的老板，和芹泽以前是同学，也算是多年孽缘，对他和高仓奏的事情倒是知根知底，每次说起来都尖锐而不留情。虽然嘴巴很毒，但是每一次都还是会给芹泽空间，还美其名曰打开门做生意的就算对方是智障也不能拒之门外。

芹泽蜷着肩膀，手指无意识地在盛满金黄色酒液的玻璃杯上摩挲：“我回去也不知道跟他有什么好说啊。”  
“呵呵，所以就逃到我这里来了？有意思吗？”织部毫不留情地一阵见血。

见芹泽一脸苦闷，织部弹了弹烟灰，禁不住摇了摇头：“都六、七年了，激情不再也还是有感情的吧？人和人哪有那么容易处上个六、七年啊？问题出现了，你又不肯去解决，只会一味逃避。高仓奏那个傻缺居然也纵容你，真是不该傻的时候都傻到一块去了。要不你就干脆和他分手，一了百了，以后都不用烦。”

织部目光毒辣地盯着芹泽，见他听自己这么说，犹犹豫豫地抬眼看过来，没两下又游移了开去，一副欲言又止，结果自己想说什么都不知道的样子。

织部冷哼了一声：“不舍得了吧。分手你又不舍得，问题别说解决了，连面对都不去面对，真不知道你们究竟想怎样？”  
他觉得自己都被他们弄得烦躁的要命，织部在烟盅里摁灭了烟头，转过身去背对着芹泽，想了想还是没忍住：“你没忘记我当年就批你们不会长久的吧？结果呢？你们倒是轰烈啊，一拍脑子就出柜了，搞得一个被赶出家门，一个为了避人言，连最喜欢的工作都不做了。你芹泽有家归不得，那个高仓由警界新星变成了一个宅家里工作的撰稿人，说过你们迟早有心病的吧？！那会儿高仓好像还被推荐升职面试呢……啧啧……最后还是选择辞职，也都是为了你吧。你也是前警察啊……”

芹泽被织部说得垂着眼帘没说话，脸色倒是越来越难看。

当时他们的事情的确闹得很大，自己本着不连累他的想法，以为只要自己一个辞职就够了，只是他们都太天真了一点。高仓奏的档案已经被这事情弄花了，再留下去也没意思，而且想不到自己的辞职反而给予了更大的舆论压力。最后，高仓奏还是辞职了。  
那之后，高仓奏也避开了与警察有关的行业，辗转之下，倒成了撰稿人。但是一看他专攻的范畴，芹泽心里就不好过。

冰封三尺非一日之寒。  
这个道理自己懂，高仓奏也不可能不知道。芹泽倒是希望对方能痛骂自己一顿，二人能尽情地大吵一架，可惜他们两个就像织部说得那样，在这个问题面前都傻到一块去了。  
结果就是越积越深，就像没处理好的伤口，表面好像还好，内里都化脓了。

见他沉默了那么久，织部烦躁地回头去看他：“你来我这里不就是找骂么？我骂是骂过了，你爽了没？爽了我就拜托你回家。”  
芹泽瞅了他一眼，仰头将啤酒一口干掉，推过去让织部再添：“话说，我公司马上就会有空降的新高管，估计要不好过了，毕竟新官上任三把火啊……”

织部见他又顾左右而言他，自己都开口赶他了还是不走，忍不住明目张胆地“啧”了一声，而芹泽则权当自己是鸵鸟，藏起脑袋就是什么都看不见。

在织部那里磨到了深夜，芹泽回到家的时候醉醺醺的，酒气冲天，顿时就让高仓奏皱起了眉头：“怎么喝那么多？”  
芹泽傻笑了一下，一下子没站稳就跌进高仓奏怀里，口齿不清地说着：“我……项目，呃……完成，庆……庆祝，呃……”  
他断断续续地说得不知所以然，还打着酒嗝，高仓奏只顾抱着他往卫生间里带，完全没在心他在说什么。

“奏……明天一起……嗯……吃……早……”芹泽话没说完，已经靠在高仓奏怀里头一点一点的，最后干脆直截了当地睡了过去。  
高仓奏给他脱衣服的动作停顿了一下，之后才继续：“你酒醒还记得时候再说吧。”

——  
听到玄关处传来声响，大庭叶藏放下了正在看的书，披上了薄外套下床去迎门。

鸟饲诚一刚脱完鞋子一抬头就看到了叶藏出来：“不是让你不用等我了么？”  
叶藏笑了笑，上前去替他收起带回来的礼物：“可是我想等啊，虽然你只是‘又’升迁了，好像没什么特别值得高兴就是了。”  
鸟饲被他的口气逗笑，将剩下的东西都提上跟在叶藏身后：“总觉得你的潜台词在说我除了升职加薪之外一无是处。”  
叶藏也笑了，暂时安放好鸟饲收到的那些礼物，也结果他递过来的那些一并放到一块，想着明天才能仔细归类了：“我可不敢这么说。”他转过身去抵着鸟饲的胸膛推了推，“难得见你一身酒气，今晚喝了很多？”  
“嗯。”鸟饲淡淡地应了一声，随得他推着自己回房，嚷着要让自己去洗澡。

才刚进了房，叶藏披在肩上的外套就落了地。  
被鸟饲推倒在床上的时候，叶藏犹豫了一阵，在鸟饲的吻落到颈项处的时候微微侧过了头。

他和鸟饲很久没做过了。  
同居多年，感觉感情早就转化得一干二净，与其说是恋人不如说是相处融洽的室友。虽然同床共枕，但是时机已经不对很久了。不是自己不想，就是鸟饲没那个意思。频率和步调永远对不上。  
这么多年，他们都没吵过一句，连同居共处的生活矛盾都没有过，盖因双方在让对方不快之前就已经自行修正了。  
只是越是这样，就越是觉得二人其实不算很熟，好像压根就没很亲密过似的。  
叶藏时常觉得二人之所以到现在都还没分手，是因为自己懒，而鸟饲是嫌麻烦。

正如此刻，叶藏真的没那个兴致，他的书还看到一半，惦记着情节发展呢，然而鸟饲是很难得会这么直接，他又觉得不好意思拒绝。

正当叶藏满脑子不着边际地思索着的时候，鸟饲从他身上起来了。  
叶藏愣了一愣，见鸟饲坐在床边弯腰捞起自己的外套似乎在翻找什么：“不做了？”  
“嗯。”鸟饲还是应得很冷淡，好像刚才什么事都没发生过一样，他从自己的外套中找到了烟，却只剩下空的烟盒了。  
他捏扁了烟盒扔到床头边的垃圾桶里，起身往外走：“我下去走走，顺便买包烟。”

叶藏躺在床上看着他消失的背影，脑袋空落落的，心情好像有些微妙。他忽然想起，他们两个连抽的烟都不是同一个牌子。

——  
午休的时候，芹泽脱了外套扔到一边，还松开了领带，他在公司大楼设置的空中花园的休憩区里抽烟。  
他坐在较高的地方，身后就是郁郁葱葱的常绿植物，远眺着对面的大楼，目光有些放空，缓缓的吐出一阵白烟。  
那位又说今天就空降的新高管居然放了众人鸽子，严阵以待一个早上结果等了个空，个个心里都有些不爽地骂骂咧咧。

芹泽兀自吞云吐雾，想着关于那些新高管的各种传闻，同事之间口耳相传，个个都说得绘声绘色，又说他多么冷酷，又说手段多么阴险诸如此类的，这次一来听说就要整顿人手。于是人人自危的样子。

这时，有人在他旁边不远坐了下来。  
芹泽眼角余光见到了少见的大长腿，禁不住多看了几眼。  
在他身边坐下的男人穿着一丝不苟的正装，即便午休这段时间也没有稍微放松的样子，神色冷淡，戴着深色的眼镜，芹泽猜那应该是最近流行的感光不同而自动变化的镜片。  
前警察习得的技能，让芹泽在三两眼之间就看了个清楚。不比他家高仓差嘛，真是难得。

隔壁的男人刚坐下就开始从外袋翻东西，但是掏出的烟盒似乎空了，只见他眉头一皱，就将烟盒捏扁了。

芹泽倒是留意到那烟的牌子和自己的一样，他犹豫了一阵，还是掏出了一根朝对方递了过去。  
对方察觉到他的举动，目光轻轻地扫了过来，一言不发的样子简直称得上冷若冰霜。  
芹泽被看得有些尴尬，可是现在收回手就更尴尬了，于是他拎起了烟盒朝对方晃了晃。

对方接过了他这根烟，轻轻地道了声谢。  
那磁性的嗓音又让芹泽忍不住侧目多看了两眼，见对方叼着香烟，摸出了打火机点燃了起来，然后夹过了烟嘴处挪了开来轻吐白烟。  
很平常的抽烟的举动，没什么很特别，这里的人大概都差不多这样的节奏。可是芹泽发现自己的目光硬是被吸引住了，一直从对方削薄的嘴唇，顺着烟身，到橘色的火光，然后是那骨节分明的纤长的手指……

芹泽忍不住用力地抽了几口。不太对劲啊，有点不妙啊，可是这男人好像略帅……

午休后，芹泽犯懒了，加上一早上都紧张兮兮的等着那个所谓新BOSS，下午他就觉得有些坐不住了，于是随便找了个理由就出去行街了。  
才刚刚将心情放松了下来，就接到组长的电话，说他刚完成的项目总结报告有一处数据错了，现下终于现身的大BOSS正在查看，要他连忙滚回来。

芹泽一路心跳得手脚都有发虚的感觉赶回了公司，一回到来就被组长逮住念叨了起来，诸如什么你这次怎么这么不小心啊什么的？  
芹泽心想这份是初稿啊，不是才做出来给你的么？但是现下他也没顾得上来一个深入的思考，反正情况好像就是在他摸鱼的时候被摆上桌面当祭品。  
啧。芹泽心里略有不屑。

组长一副老大哥的样子痛心疾首着，一路将他往会议室带去，一把就将他推了进去。

入目首先就是平时开会用的长会议桌堆满了大大小小的文件，芹泽凛了凛神，开口打了声招呼。  
新BOSS从长桌那一头抬起头看了过来……

“啊……”芹泽失声低呼，随即发现自己失态，连忙抬手捂住了嘴，然后发现这样子更傻气了，顿时缩了手，尴尬地呆立在原地。  
居然是中午那个帅哥……哇塞……年纪轻轻就爬到这个位置，果然精英的世界凡人是理解不来的了。

鸟饲抬眼发现被他那群新下属推出来祭旗的那一位是中午给了自己一根烟的那个男人。  
他心底窜过一丝微妙的感觉，随即垂下了眼帘：“项目总结报告是你负责的？”  
芹泽有些局促地挪了挪重心：“是，整个项目，我是主要接洽人。”  
鸟饲挑了挑眉。这个项目才刚刚顺利完结，按流程来说，面前这位下属应该早就上交了初稿才是……现下这份报告倒是直接到了自己眼前，看样子当中有人失职啊。

“项目虽然顺利完成，但是总结报告也不能大意，人事履历上，你也是工作多年了，应该很清楚吧？”

芹泽点了点头：“这次的确是疏忽大意了，对不起，我会即时改正的。”  
“报告到我手上应该不止经你一人啊……”鸟饲状若无意地说了句。  
芹泽就闭嘴不说了。

鸟饲笑了：“芹泽君，你可以出去了。”  
芹泽倒是有些意外，但是都被放生了，不走的那个才是笨人啊。

“对了。”  
从背后传来的声音打住了芹泽的脚步，他正要回身，对方又说了——  
“我欠你一根烟，回头……再说吧。”

——  
最近，叶藏能察觉到鸟饲的心情好像变好了。虽然日常生活来来去去还是那样，但是就觉得他人变轻松了。

大概是发生了什么好事吧？  
叶藏一边这么想着，一边给鸟饲整理他带回家研究的产品样板。  
忽然，一阵震动声响传来。

 

最近，芹泽有了好明显的转变，明显到高仓奏都会发现的程度。  
以前无话可说，在家里仿佛还有些沉重的气氛最近变得轻快了起来，都能坐下一起吃个早餐寒暄上两句了。

像刚才，高仓奏才松了芹泽出门，回头准备收拾的时候，却看到了相当惹眼的档案袋。他不由得失笑，那家伙还真是……高仓奏摇了摇头，掏出了手机给对方拨了电话过去。

电话一接通，高仓奏就直接说了：“直人，你的……”  
“那个……”不料对面的人却打断了他，而且并不是芹泽的声音。  
高仓奏疑惑地蹙起了眉头：“这应该是芹泽直人的手机吧。请问……你是？你认识直人么？”

听到了震动的声响，呆愣了一会，好不容易在那堆样板里翻出了陌生的手机，叶藏疑惑着，却下意识地接起了电话。  
电话那头的男声带着隐晦的强硬，叶藏默然了一会，听到对面的催促后，不由得支吾了起来：“啊……我叫大庭叶藏，芹泽直人……我不认识……不过！他有可能是我……嗯……同居人的下属……”

 

芹泽一大早回到公司就冲去了鸟饲的办公室，那时候鸟饲也是才刚刚开了门。  
鸟饲听到动静一回头就见芹泽神色匆匆地冲了过来，他不由得失笑：“一大早的怎么了？“  
“鸟饲桑，你有见到我的手机吗？”芹泽想也不想就问了，但是见鸟饲顿了顿，回过头来看自己那神情，他就反应过来自己这问法好像充满了歧义，于是心一慌，语速就快了，语言组织得就有些乱了，“昨晚我们拿了样板嘛，在织部、我朋友那喝了一杯，回家我发现手机不见了回想了一下好像是中途接了电话放吧台上可能掉到样板里面去了。”

芹泽急得一口气说完，心还是有些慌乱，连气息都有些不稳，只是情不自禁地盯着鸟饲的双眼。  
鸟饲在他的目光下怡然地在自己的位置上坐下：“那你昨晚为什么不打个电话给你自己确认一下？在我那的话，我不就能早点知道，今早就能带过来还你啊。”

鸟饲的反应很正常，芹泽也觉得他说的才是正确的，但是天知道他为什么没有这么做。  
昨晚他一回到家洗完澡，翻了翻自己的东西就知道手机不见了。洗过澡后，酒气散了一点，他能回想起来可能是在织部那里的时候接过高仓奏的电话顺手搁在吧台上没收好，搞不好喝多了就被自己挥走了。那会儿那里挨着放着样板，如无意外就是被鸟饲拎回家了。  
想到这里的时候，他就想给鸟饲打个电话，想叫他帮忙确认一下。芹泽才起身，忽然又想起家里没有装固话……他现在要打电话的话就要问高仓奏借电话，高仓奏肯定会问他发生什么事了？那他是照直说咯，和上司去取了样板顺便喝了一杯，结果不小心手机掉样板里了，可能被上司带回家了，所以想打个电话跟上司确认一下。  
完全没问题啊，但是为什么他当时就觉得心虚了呢？觉得不想让高仓奏知道自己和鸟饲单独喝酒呢？  
为什么？太微妙了……芹泽选择忽略思考。

“我发现的时候已经挺晚了，再打电话确认不是怕吵到你休息么？反正都一样啦……”芹泽其实一直没发现自己和鸟饲说话的时候语气有什么不妥的地方，哪怕同事侧目过很多次，但是鉴于鸟饲本人都没作声，小的们更加不会多嘴了。

这回轮到鸟饲盯着他的双眼了，可是芹泽却被瞧得避开了视线。

“没听叶藏提起过……啊，叶藏是我的同居人。我先让他帮忙看看吧。”鸟饲边说着边取出了手机，可是他刚拿到手，手机就震动了起来了。

芹泽没留意鸟饲接起的电话是在讲什么，他脑内径直捕捉了两个关键词——叶藏、同居人。  
叶藏是男人的名字吧？同居人么……果然鸟饲也是……应该是吧？

“芹泽君？芹泽君？”

“啊？！啊！是！”芹泽脸上有些发热，他居然想那些事情而在鸟饲面前走神。  
鸟饲似乎一点都不介意：“客户方刚来了电话，你负责接洽的新项目，现下似乎必须走一趟了，你收拾一下跟我一起去吧。你的电话，我先发简讯给我同居人让他帮忙找吧。”

 

叶藏和对方确定了碰面的地点之后，内心有一丝震撼。  
好巧啊，正好在杂志社附近，据说老师今天会去交稿，因为怕自己时间不多，所以那边交稿这边就准备让自己先看看，好完成插图。  
高仓奏……SOU……不会那么巧吧？  
想是这么想，但是叶藏还是忍不住提早了很多到杂志社附近守株待兔。虽然有着相关协议，他原先也忍耐着不去八卦，但是现在有这么明显的可能性，他完全忍不住。

看到那个高大帅气的男子上楼之后，叶藏悄悄地从这一根柱子换了一根柱子，大概四十分钟之后，那男子就下来了，然后目测他的前进方向就是相约碰面的地点。  
那家冰室的位置其实比较偏僻，一般都是熟人才知道它的好处，对方提出来的时候似乎没注意到这点。  
见到男子下楼之后，叶藏给编辑打了个电话：“啊，老师的稿子没问题了么？我就想确认下，我现在能过来还是下午过去？”  
“嗯嗯，好的，那……我下午过去吧，好的，谢谢，打扰了。”挂了电话之后，叶藏忍都忍不住自己的笑容。

高仓奏对于这个会面还手机的人迟到这个事实感到不快。  
在电话里沟通了一番之后，他有给芹泽公司打过电话，只是芹泽却出去了，顺便确认了一下，芹泽最近提起过的新BOSS的确是叫做鸟饲诚一。  
虽然还是有怀疑，但是高仓奏知道对芹泽而言丢失手机应该蛮严重和麻烦，所以他还是和对方沟通，使用面交这种方式。

“你好啊，SOU老师~”

本来在想事情的高仓奏被这突如其来的一句吓得马上站了起来。  
面前出现的男子和芹泽一般高，看上去却单薄了很多，头发略长，发尾还带卷，五官倒是精致得过火了一点，是个能说得上漂亮过头的男人啊。  
高仓奏并没有应声，只是目光有些冷然地看着对方。

叶藏觉得他这反应也在意料之中，他取出芹泽的手机，刻意将那手机链在高仓奏跟前晃了晃。

高仓奏自然是认得了，那可是他出差取材的时候买给芹泽的。

没等高仓奏开口，叶藏就笑了：“抱歉，我不是故意的，只是太高兴，一时有些忘形。”他正了正色，端正了身子，朝对方伸出了手，“我是大庭叶藏，职业是插画师，使用的名字是——YOUZO。”  
高仓奏这时候才松动了神色，露出了讶然：“是你……”  
叶藏上前按住他的肩膀让他坐下，然后自己也在他对面坐下来：“你太显眼了，还是先坐下来吧。虽然你自己没发现，但是提出在这个冰室碰面真的让我很意外……一时之间动了念头想去求证，想不到真的是你啊……SO……奏老师。”  
面对叶藏的中途改口，高仓奏觉得有些郝然，他一时之间也不知道该如何反应了：“你真的是YOUZO？”  
“如假包换啊。”叶藏笑盈盈托着下巴看着他，“你可以跟编辑确认，毕竟我没有什么特别的保密协议。你看，我们虽然间接合作了很多次，但是却素不相识呢，然而一部手机就将我们拉到一块了。”他双眸闪亮地朝高仓奏靠过去了一点，“我是你的fan哦~大fan~~”  
高仓奏被他逗笑，不由得就笑了开来：“我也很喜欢你的画，一直都很喜欢。”

“你笑得真好看。”

叶藏这句话几乎是脱口而出，然而高仓奏却似乎不习惯，被他这么一说不知道该如何反应，倒是羞赧了起来，有些局促不安。  
“抱歉抱歉……原谅我，我这是粉丝见到偶像的心态全开，一时半会应该控制不住。”叶藏马上就察觉了，于是立马主动打起圆场来，“难得这么有缘，你不介意和我聊久一点吧？其实我还真的蛮多话想跟你说。”

高仓奏看着对面的叶藏，其实二人的距离实在是过于近了一点。只是叶藏一直挂着迷人的笑容，话语进退之间也让人非常舒服，不知不觉间，高仓奏也觉得没所谓了：“好啊，我其实也存了很多话想告诉YOUZO的。”

 

被客户逮着一谈就是一整天，但是总算彻底谈下来了。  
鸟饲深谱御下之道，电话拨回了公司，将好消息告知众人，还预定了明晚的庆祝。之所以是明晚，是因为客户谈得兴起，谈完了硬要继续，盛情难却，鸟饲就带着芹泽去了。  
鸟饲自己开车，又是BOSS，芹泽也很懂为人下属的本分，于是基本能喝的都进了他的肚子。好不容易散了，喝兴起的芹泽又拉着鸟饲续摊，鸟饲也没有拒绝，两人就又去了织部那里。

织部见到他们进门的时候基本上是嘴角抽搐了一下，说实在的，他总有想打电话给高仓奏的冲动，不过还是忍住了。

芹泽拉着鸟饲趴到了吧台边上继续，公事不再谈了，开始絮絮叨叨地聊起天来。

芹泽已经索性整个人趴在吧台上了，伸着手指有一下没一下地敲着面前的玻璃杯，双颊酡红，双眸倒是奇妙地清亮，也分不清他究竟是不是真的醉了。  
他枕着自己的手臂，侧抬着头，上挑着眼梢看着身边的鸟饲：“叶藏……只是你的同居人？还是更亲密一点的关系？”  
鸟饲摇晃着杯中的酒液，闻言也斜睨了过去：“恋人，很多年了。”  
“男人？”  
“是。”  
芹泽发出一阵轻笑，双眼轻轻地弯起：“嗯，我就觉得是，果然没猜错啊。你们怎么认识的？”

织部最然态度恶劣、嘴巴不饶人，但是还是弄了热毛巾给芹泽敷敷脸，谁知道才拿过去就听到了这样子的对话，他感到浑身不对劲。  
谁知道鸟饲看到他，瞅了眼他手里的热毛巾，居然伸手过来了。

“给我吧，我替他热敷。”

织部知道自己对着客人，此刻肯定神色不太对了，犹豫了一阵，可是对方却相当有耐性地伸着手，也不催促。  
那边还趴着的芹泽听不到答案，居然伸手去扯鸟饲的衣服了：“告诉我嘛。”  
吓得织部几乎是用扔的将热毛巾递了过去，然后一刻也不敢停留，飞快地走了。眼不见为净，反正他什么都没看见，和高仓也不是很熟，他只是开酒吧的，什么都不关他事！

鸟饲取过热毛巾，将之展开来扬了一扬才重新叠好，感觉温度差不多了，就轻轻地贴到芹泽的眉骨上，见到他下意识闭起了眼才慢慢地熨帖上去：“不记得了，太久远了。”  
适宜的热度让人很是舒缓，芹泽舒服地发出了低低的喉音：“嗯……居然不记得了……其实也挺好的啊……如果我也不记得的话，可能真的会更好……”  
“你的？你和你的恋人？”鸟饲微微偏着头，声音很轻。  
“嗯……也很多年了，倒是不太记得这些年都发生过什么了，反而是当初的事情还清晰如昨日……”芹泽一字一句都说得很清晰，却过于沉静，倒不似酒醉的样子。  
感觉到温度的变化，鸟饲动了动手，将毛巾给芹泽换了一面继续敷上：“不顺利么？”  
芹泽再次发出了轻轻的笑声，抬手抓住了鸟饲的手，将自己眼睛上的毛巾挪开了一点，星眸半闭着瞅向鸟饲：“那你呢？连和人家怎么认识都不记得，不会生气的么？”  
鸟饲淡淡一笑，用另一手挪开了他的手，收回了毛巾后对折叠好放到了吧台上：“他和别人不一样。”  
芹泽的目光有些虚渺地在他身上停留了一阵，然后埋头朝下挡住了脸：“是吗……”  
之后他就没有说话了。

芹泽睡了一阵才被织部摇醒，那会儿已经凌晨三点了，结果鸟饲只是一直坐在他旁边，也没有离去，也没有将他叫起来。  
芹泽睡过了一觉已经清醒了一小半，连忙起来道歉。鸟饲轻描淡写地表示不在意，倒是准备送他回家了。芹泽相当不好意思，连连婉拒，但是鸟饲却视如不见，干脆直接地就走在了前头。  
芹泽看着他的背影，知道拗不过，只得连忙跟上。谁知道没走两步他就发现自己好像走不了直线，脚步还很虚浮，一不留神，他就撞到了椅子了。  
正踉跄着往前跌的时候，芹泽才发现自己现在属于意识部分清醒，身体诚实酒醉的状态，眼看要干脆摔一跤了。

被鸟饲抱住扶了起来的时候，芹泽都是呆滞的，直到被对方扶着出了门，被夜风一吹，他才反应过来。  
他顿时就推攘了起来：“我没事，可以的了，真的。”  
鸟饲也不强求，也就放手了，却站在原地不动，一副“你走个直线给我看看”的架势。  
芹泽愣是被他弄得脸颊发糖，都搞不清是酒精挥发中还是什么别的原因了。被鸟饲这么看着，他总觉得走也不是，不走也不是。

二人僵持了一阵，鸟饲稍微低了低头发出一声哼笑。  
这笑得异常清晰地回荡在芹泽耳边，笑得他的倔脾气都上来了，完全不管对方是不是自己BOSS了。他扭头就走，脾气上来了跟头牛一样，恍惚间还感慨了一下自己多少年没起过这样的脾气了。

鸟饲上前两步伸手就去拉他：“生气了？”  
芹泽用力地挣脱起来，抿着唇、拧着眉愣是不说话，一副闹别扭的样子仿佛一夜之间年轻了十年。  
芹泽的酒劲还没退，这挣扎完全撼动不了鸟饲半分，鸟饲收敛了一下神色，稍微用力一扯，芹泽就跌入他怀里了：“别闹了，送你回去。”  
芹泽也没防备他会骤然施力，就这么毫无防备地跌入他怀中去，一站稳才发现自己扯着对方的衣襟，他有些傻气的抬起头，正好鸟饲低下头来了。

二人的距离凑得极近，近到芹泽觉得自己的鼻尖都要碰到对方了。  
凌晨寂静无人的长巷里，只有间或从巷口处传来的车声，带着凉意的空气都没法给二人之间这暧昧到窒息的空间降降温。  
芹泽发现自己的目光凝结在对方的脸上移不开，鸟饲的神色很平静，甚至一点波澜都没有，仿佛现在也只是跟平常一样，自己跌入他怀里真的只是一个意外。可是鸟饲却也没有开口出声，更没有移开视线，也没有其他动作阻断这份蔓延开来的暧昧。

于是芹泽自己都没发现，自己望向对方的目光越发大胆和直率了。  
他挨在鸟饲怀里，轻轻地抬起了手，却是将鸟饲的眼镜推高了一点。  
鸟饲给他的反应只是轻轻挑了挑眉，芹泽就鬼使神差地抱着他的肩膀就吻了上去。

有种一点就燃的感觉在二人的唇舌间烧灼开来。  
急切而浓烈，交互缠绕着相互挑逗的舌头、哺喂到对方嘴里的口涎、已经乱了节奏的呼吸……  
芹泽自己抓得对方很紧，他甚至迷醉在这个已经脱轨的吻中，直到鸟饲的手扫过他的背，落到他腰上轻揉起来，之后还有继续往下的趋势，芹泽这才像是被当头一棒地彻底清醒了过来。  
他粗鲁地、不管不顾地将鸟饲一把推开，连自己都踉跄着后退了两步。  
上一刻还在热吻，此刻骤然分开的两人无言对对视着。

芹泽二话没说，转头就往回走，磕磕碰碰地走了几步，他又停了下来：“我自己回去就行了……还有……我明天请假……”  
说完，他简直是落荒而逃。

“芹泽……”鸟饲抬手轻轻抚过自己的嘴唇，开口叫住了那个准备逃跑的家伙，“直人……假，我批了，明天好好休息，不过晚上组里的庆祝活动记得过来，你可是主角。”

芹泽就停了那么一下，听他说完，也没有别的反应，只是跑得更快了。

——  
芹泽在织部的冷笑中硬是呆到了天亮才回家。  
他轻手轻脚地开了门，扔下了东西第一件事就是去洗澡。  
总觉得在水流冲刷下真的冷静下来后，芹泽这才拧上了水龙头，谁知道一推开门就见到一副明显没睡醒的样子的高仓奏挨在门框上惺惺松松地揉着眼：“怎么才回来？”  
“就……刚又谈下了一个项目，都高兴过头，喝多了就趴下了，刚才醒了就回来了……”芹泽低着头一边擦着头发一边说。  
高仓奏“嗯”了一声，也不知道是听进去了还是只是条件反射，不过他倒是上前一步按住了芹泽的脑袋，代替了他自己的手给他擦起头发来：“注意点，别喝太多了。”  
“嗯……”芹泽应了一声，乖乖地站在原地给他擦头发，但是心里却拧成一团地难受。  
终于，他忍不住，靠上前一步就抱住了高仓奏，一手撩起他的拿来当睡衣的圆领T的下摆抚摸他结实的腹肌，一边挤进他的双腿之间，用自己的下半身蹭着：“奏……我想要……”  
“啧。”高仓奏的反应不怎么样，可是却抱了他进房了。

 

芹泽一脸世界末日的表情直接跑去了织部家，毫无人性地将织部从被窝里拽了出来，织部当时就掐他脖子了。

“所以呢？你想怎样？”织部一脸睡眠不足的憔悴，双目眼神已死，夹着烟坐在自己的床上，睨了一眼坐在自己床边双手抱头的芹泽。  
“我今早回去和奏……久违地做了。”芹泽的声音很平静。  
“然后呢？爽吗？”织部也很平静。  
“爽是很爽，但是我满脑子都是别人的脸……”  
“鸟饲诚一嘛。”

芹泽倏然僵硬地坐直了身子，一脸恐慌地从双手中抬起头来看向了织部。  
织部弹了弹烟灰，还是一副眼神已死的表情：“你没发现自己特别容易对那些姿态很高又很厉害的人产生迷之崇拜的么？哦，忘了还有一点，还要长得帅，很帅的那种。”看着芹泽一脸被噎到的表情，织部觉得真是身心愉悦：“当初高仓奏是这样，现在鸟饲诚一也是这样。”他挪了挪身，凑到芹泽旁边，搭着他的肩膀故作神秘，“你没看到自己的样子，看着鸟饲诚一那神态跟当初迷上高仓奏的时候一模一样。”

织部瞅着芹泽又埋头进双手之间后，掐灭了香烟，满足地拍了拍他的耳背，舒心地钻回自己的被窝里：“恭喜你啊，脑内都是别人的脸了，彻底完蛋了，面对现实吧。”

——  
高仓奏走在路上的时候在晃神，他约了人，约了大庭叶藏。  
因为一个意外，他们两个从互不相识但是合作多次的撰稿人和插画师变成了大有相见恨晚趋势的朋友。

高仓奏之所以晃神，是因为在想事情。  
昨晚，芹泽很晚没有回来，连一个电话都没有。高仓奏是知道他的工作性质，以往这种情况也有，就是他喝多了开始不省人事了。  
出于习惯，他给织部顺平打了个电话。他和芹泽的共同朋友至今也只剩下这个了。  
电话接起后，他直接就问芹泽是不是在你那？  
哪知道织部的反应跟吞了苍蝇似的，支支吾吾个半天，一点都不想平时开口就毒舌的人。  
高仓奏被逗乐了，忍不住损了两句，谁知道就踩中了电话那头的尾巴，织部开始漫天漫地地骂他。其实也说不上骂，就是各种含沙射影，说来说去都不清不楚的样子。  
高仓奏烦了，直接打断他：直人呢？  
织部又不作声了，在自己的忍耐到达极限之前，对方总算挤出了话：人是在我这，不过你不方便过来，你放心吧，会有人替你照顾他的了。  
说完就挂，完全不给反应时间。  
高仓奏听着短促的盲音，莫名地看着自己的手机，半晌没反应过来，导致他坐着发了好一阵呆。

什么叫做“我”不方便过去？

结果高仓奏还是没有过去，他发呆了一阵后就当没一回事了，反正芹泽都是成年人了，在织部那也没啥问题，之后他就做着自己的事情，按照日常节奏，该干嘛干嘛，该睡觉的时候倒头就睡着了。

之后，就是清早归来的芹泽把他吵醒，洗完澡出来按住他来了一次久违的求欢。  
他把芹泽按在身下折腾的时候脑子还没醒过来，漫无边际地想着各种各样的事情，诸如“昨晚写到哪了”“材料好像没弄全”“约了叶藏是几点来着”“多久没和直人做过了”……身体倒是在诚实地操作着。  
等做完了，高仓奏才觉得脑袋从睡眠状态中苏醒过来。

那时候芹泽一副还不困的样子，趴在床头抽烟，一手抓着自己的手机翻来覆去地看：“怎么在你这了？”  
“我替你拿回来的。”高仓奏一边说着一边翻身坐起，伸长脚去勾自己的内裤。  
芹泽回头看向他：“从哪拿的？”  
高仓奏穿上了自己的内裤，拉着橡筋位置调整着：“你上司的同居人那。他们和我们一样。”  
“啊……那个叫做叶藏的……”

高仓奏回头看着他，可是芹泽却只是抽着烟盯着自己的手机，并没有察觉自己的视线。

“奏……”芹泽开口了，却没有看过来，“那个人……怎么样？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
高仓奏的语气有些奇怪，芹泽疑惑地抬眼看去，慢慢地坐了起身：“怎么了？就是好奇啊，BOSS的那一位啊……八卦一下很正常吧？  
高仓奏随意点了点头转过身往外走：“你上司的那一位，很好看，人很温柔、很体贴。“他刚刚开了门，又转过头来，”还有没有想问的？没有的话我洗澡了。“

芹泽却只是垂着眼帘，只是点了点头，也没应声，也不知道在想什么。  
房门被“砰“的一声关上了。

 

“奏！“

高仓奏被叫唤自己的声音唤回了神，他张望了一下，看到站在广场标志下的叶藏，对方正笑容满面地朝自己挥着手。  
昨天，他们一聊就直聊到吃完晚饭才分别。因为觉得叶藏一直叫自己奏老师很奇怪，让他别叫老师了，对方倒也爽直地直接叫起名字来。  
见叶藏那爽朗的态度，高仓奏觉得自己这种略有介意的心态反而小家了，于是也直接叫起对方的名字来。

“怎么了？远远看到你神情恍惚的样子，有事？“叶藏朝高仓奏迎了过去，关切地问了起来。  
高仓奏朝他一笑：“没有，就是有些事情没想明白而已。“  
叶藏倒是被他勾起了兴趣：“还有你没想明白的啊？跟下一个稿件有关？“  
“你怎么说得我好像无所不能一样？“高仓奏笑着回了句，可是很快笑容又敛起来了。  
叶藏跟在他身边，微仰着头，偷偷地观察着他的神色，也没有多问了，反而说起今天相约的目的，把获得的介绍啊、之前收集到的资料都全数倒了出来跟高仓奏分享。  
慢慢，高仓奏就被他说得转移了注意力，反而投入到与他的交流分享当中了。

今天的约会本来就是叶藏主动提出的，他们昨天天南地北地聊了很多，倒让叶藏心血来潮地想带高仓奏去实地走访什么十大凶宅了。  
没想到高仓奏倒是答应了，而且好像也对这个之前热讨的主题有兴趣，还反过来告诉他，里面真的有哪些哪些是真的发生过凶杀案。

等全部看完了，又日落西山了。  
叶藏和高仓奏并肩走在路上，被夕阳拖出长长的影子，一边讨论着刚才的所见所闻。  
其实叶藏一直很细心观察着高仓奏的一举一动，都进展到这里了，他想了想，还是跨前一步，轻灵地挡在高仓奏身前。

“怎么了？“高仓奏明显很不解。  
叶藏朝他伸出了手，快要碰到他眉心的时候还是停了一停，最后还是轻轻地揉了一下：“不跟你说话的时候，你就不说话了，而且这个地方还蹙得老高。是想不明白的事情么？不介意的话……可以跟我说说，我这人没什么朋友，就算想告诉别人也没法的。“  
叶藏轻轻揉过之后很快就收回了手，然后就一双手负背，噙着浅笑。

高仓奏看着面前这人，慢慢地就想到了他的插画。他的画总是捕捉到自己想要表达的重点，每一幅他都很喜欢。他一直不讳言，对方的插画和自己的文稿是相辅相成、相得益彰，有了对方的插画，自己的文字也显得更生动。  
自己刚刚有专栏的时候，对方已经是稍有名气的插画师了，却主动联系杂志社想替自己作画……  
可能有些事情，对着并不是特别熟悉和亲密的人，反而容易说出口，所以高仓奏也松了口：“一些个人私事，关于……我和我的同居人的……“

叶藏心里是有些吃惊，不过面上还是尽量收敛着，他点了点头，拉了拉高仓奏的手臂：“我想我们可以找个地方坐下来，吃个晚饭，然后慢慢说。“

 

和高仓奏分别之后回到家，叶藏抬头看了下挂钟，十一点半，家里还是静悄悄，一个人都没有。  
他在玄关的小篮子里放下的钥匙，在屋子里转了一圈，开始回忆鸟饲有没有说过什么。答案是什么都没有。  
叶藏决定先洗个澡，因为他有些躁动不安。

他没想到高仓奏会和他聊那么私人的事情，虽然自己内心有些窃喜。  
他也没想过高仓奏三两杯下肚之后，说得更开了，虽然自己好像越发有些偷着乐。

叶藏呼出了一口气，又深吸一口气，然后将自己往下沉进泡澡的水里。  
冷静点，大庭叶藏。  
浮出水面后，叶藏大口大口吸着浴室内湿度极重的空气，他梳拢过自己湿透了的头发，觉得胸口好像更沉重了。

“我和他很多年了……但是我不记得自己喜欢他什么了……“  
好巧，我和他也很多年了，我连在哪里认识他的都不记得了。

“以前……有个犯人是针对他而来的，在暗房里有一面墙都是他的照片，各种各样的偷拍。搜查的时候看到这个，我气疯了，等到结案之后我就将那些照片一把火烧了，一张都没留。“  
等等，为什么我听得有些心跳？这种心跳感还挺微妙的？

“可是这些年，我都没有过这种感觉了……“  
理解，理解的，大家都差不多。

“我和他分房睡很久了，今早……今早就……嗯……可是感觉好像……更糟糕了……“  
哇……一不小心已经喝了这么多了啊，难怪连这个都说出来了，咳咳，你还好么？其实这个真别介意，我和他也很久没有了……喂，还好吗？喂？

“你和鸟饲诚一是怎么相处的？“

叶藏忍不住又想将自己的头淹到水里了。  
所以说为什么最后的问题会变成这个？  
然而更糟糕的是——

“其实我和你好像还真差不多，我和诚一的timing已经合不上的感觉了……所以说，你要不要试试和我？“

当时高仓奏的神情还深刻地印在自己脑海里，即便之后自己顺利地糊弄过去，心跳还是快得吓人。  
当时一定是酒精上头，口不择言了，什么醉话都说得出来，吓死别人也吓死自己的。

叶藏懊恼地仰头枕上了浴缸的边沿，呆呆地看着浴室的天花板。  
一定是错觉……肯定是错觉……

结果叶藏泡着泡着就睡过去了，直到被回家的鸟饲拍醒。

鸟饲的神色有些冷峻，口气也严肃了起来：“说你那么多次，还是这样……哪天真出事了，看你要怎么办。“  
水还是能感觉到一点温度，看样子自己也不是睡了很久，也幸好鸟饲今晚回来的及时？  
叶藏低下了头：“对不起……喝了点酒……“  
鸟饲挽起了衬衫的衫袖，伸手潜到水下拔了塞子，拉着叶藏让他站起来，取过浴巾将他包了个严实：“唉……大庭叶藏……“  
叶藏抿了抿唇，伸手揽过他的腰，伏到他怀里，头发半干地抵着他的肩膀轻蹭：“对不起……“  
鸟饲将他抱了出浴缸，给他擦干之后，又取了条毛巾给他将头发包了起来：“死了就没了，你自己看着办。“  
说完，他就转身走了出去了。

叶藏愣在原地，一手拉着大浴巾，一手扯着头上那条毛巾。  
不是吧，不来吗？气氛不是还好吗？他心情好像不是很好的样子？  
最糟糕的其实是自己好像松了口气吧……

他一手扯掉了头上的毛巾，无意识地摇了摇头。  
这次……真不行了吧……

_____________________________________________________________________

日子在照常过。

芹泽觉得自己在午休的时候被逮住了。  
同一个地方，同一个高度，同一张长凳。  
鸟饲又在他身边坐了下来，只是这次坐得很近，近得他忍不住往旁边挪开，再挪开……

这一次，倒是鸟饲给他递了烟。  
礼仪上的条件反射，芹泽想都没想就接过了，等到放到嘴里，对方连火都给他点上的时候，他才反应过来，一时之间惊恐得双眼都发直。  
可是鸟饲却态度自然、动作也很自然，仿佛这完全不算什么。等见到芹泽抽了一口之后，他却伸出了手。  
于是芹泽再次双眼发直了。  
因为鸟饲拔走了他嘴里正在抽的那根，手腕一转就放到他自己嘴里了。

芹泽忍不住抬手捂住了嘴，目光收了回来，死死地盯着自己的脚尖，忽然发现现在这情况自己走开还是不走开都不是个事儿了。  
他决定先开口：“你……  
“你是不是在避开我？”他才说了一个字，鸟饲就开口打断了他的话。  
芹泽浑身僵了一下：“我……”  
鸟饲抽着他抽过的烟，再次淡然地打断了他的话：“还是我这样问，问得不好？”  
芹泽对上他的目光，发现他的视线徐缓地打量着自己，轻轻的，却很柔和，他连忙撇开了脸，有些忙乱地翻着自己的烟，想要转移一下注意力。  
可是很快他的动作又僵住了，因为鸟饲伸手覆上了他的手背，轻轻地勾住了他的手指：“转过来啊，芹泽君。”  
芹泽摇了摇头，没有搭话。  
鸟饲抬手取出嘴里含着的香烟凑到了芹泽唇边：“抽这个好了，反正我们抽同一个牌子。”  
芹泽完全的不知所措，他下意识就想逃，手才微微一动，就被鸟饲用力握紧了。  
鸟饲还是很有耐心地维持着刚才的动作，好像不怕别扭也不怕累：“真要彻底一点的话，你应该辞职，对你对我都好，我能给你做转职介绍。”  
芹泽咬着牙没说话，被握住的手却慢慢攥成了拳头，用力得都轻轻发抖了。  
鸟饲又低声说了句：“就算我明知道这样子才是最好的，但是恐怕你真给我递辞职信，我转手就塞进碎纸机了。”  
芹泽的手稍微放松了开来了，鸟饲握在掌心里轻轻揉了起来：“直人……我还你的那根烟了……”  
芹泽眉头一拧，张嘴就含过了一直耐心凑在他唇边的那根烟，忍不住在烟嘴处咬了一下，带上了切齿的牙声：“这根当然不算了，想得美。”  
鸟饲放开了他的手，轻轻笑了。

 

“阿叶……阿叶！”

“嗯？”对方忽然变大了的声音让叶藏终于回过神来，一脸迷惑地看向了对面的高仓奏，“什么？”  
高仓奏一脸不耐地皱起了眉头：“发什么呆呢？那我不是白讲了？”  
“欸……”叶藏羞赧地笑了起来，双手合十向对方卖起乖来，“对不起嘛？再说一次？”  
高仓奏虎着一张脸，半天没反应，叶藏也只是继续笑着，这人即便傻笑都非常灵动，结果高仓奏就忍不住伸手去戳了他的额头一下。  
“好痛啊……”叶藏故意嘟起嘴捂住了被戳到的地方，双眸的笑意却似乎要满溢而出了。  
高仓奏绷不住了，一下子就笑了出来，他倒是发现自己面对这人特别没办法：“好了，我再说一次，你再神游我就让你罚站。”  
“好好好，你罚什么都可以，陪你睡都没问题~”叶藏笑出了酒窝，趴到桌子上，又往高仓奏那边靠过去一点。  
高仓奏翻回资料，也没看他，只是伸手拍了拍他的头顶：“贫嘴。”

叶藏看着他那英挺俊朗的侧脸，开始一心二用起来，一边听他说着合作的企划，一边又神游到别处去。

因缘际会成为朋友以来，他们就经常凑到一块了。原本就相互欣赏对方的作品，杂志社对于他们成为朋友也起了别的主意，就做了个特别企划，让他们直接来一次亲密的合作。  
起初编辑还诚惶诚恐，还想着怎么撒泼打滚以求得高仓奏的怜悯而答应，谁知道高仓奏也没什么特别的反应，“嗯”一声就答应下来了。接下来该干嘛干嘛，相当配合，简直把编辑感动得恨不得以身相许。  
这让叶藏的想法不得不有点多。

从那天二人都喝得有点多的晚饭结束之后，高仓奏就好像完全忘记了自己说过什么似的，也似乎把自己说过什么也一并忘记了。  
叶藏觉得这也挺好，于是二人还是频繁地往来，共同交流，一起走访。每次结束回家反正鸟饲都不在，而且鸟饲也不会问，叶藏就心情微妙地继续了。  
让叶藏变得有想法的，还是有次，高仓奏接了芹泽的电话。

“嗯，是，在外面……你难得早回，早点睡吧，嗯……我不确定什么时候回去，你如果还有安排就自便吧。”

见高仓奏挂了电话，叶藏才状若无意地开口：“你家那位芹泽桑？”  
“嗯。”高仓奏应了一声，目光却飘得有些远。  
叶藏将他的反应看在眼里：“他没问你在做什么？”  
“没问。”高仓奏将手机放在了桌面上。  
“也没想知道你和谁在一起么？”  
“是。”  
“那倒是和我家那个一样呢……”

察觉到高仓奏倏然抬眼看了过来的时候，叶藏故意慢了一拍才抬眼对上他的目光，然后缓缓地露出了苦涩的微笑。  
忽然，叶藏就看高仓奏缓缓地抬起手来，轻轻地拂过自己的额发，指尖还扫到了自己的耳朵：“能一样么……”  
叶藏只觉得自己多少年没试过这样子心跳法了，简直觉得胸口一下子热了起来，半晌说不出话来，只能痴痴地看着对方。

好像从那之后……自己偶尔开口说一些很过界的“玩笑”，高仓奏也只会给予相当暧昧的反应。  
叶藏心底叹了口气……感觉这样子下去，终究不是个事儿呢。

“你又走神，真的想让我罚你站么？”  
“唉……被你看穿了，不过不是罚站，罚点其他的吧，奏……”

 

芹泽又回到最初认识鸟饲的时候那样了。在公司跟着他，出去也跟着他，反正鸟饲也喜欢走到哪都带上他。公司里都说他成为BOSS眼前红人，要准备扶摇直上了，连组长看自己的眼神都微妙起来了。  
只是这些人事上的风波芹泽并不放在眼内。  
他不躲避鸟饲之后，鸟饲也不给他压力了，反正就跟最初那样，走得近，但是安全。芹泽心里一半是舒了口气，一半是失落。  
而且最近高仓奏好像扩充了业务，搞起了新的企划栏目，忙碌起来好像也经常外出了，有天晚上自己难得想跟他吃顿饭，但是他却不在家，想了想他还是找鸟饲喝酒去了。

原本，要是一直这么相安无事，芹泽是真的打算就这样含含糊糊地就过下去的。

“是啊，我刚到公司楼下才发现东西没在身上，应该是在家里，我昨晚带回去了。”芹泽在寓所的大门口翻找着门禁卡，一边歪着头，用肩膀将电话夹住，“我以为赶得及的嘛……对不起……你先过去吧，我东西拿到了就马上赶去……”  
他有些手忙脚乱地开了门按了电梯，才将手机抓到手上摆好又露出了吃惊的表情：“是吗……好吧，那我也……嗯，我带齐东西直接往下一场赶……好，嗯……对不起……”

在电梯里挂断了给鸟饲的电话之后，芹泽背靠上电梯的墙壁，无力地呼出了一口气。  
这下给鸟饲添了麻烦，也给公司造成了困扰啊……如果是别人的话，鸟饲还会这么好说话么？  
想到这里，芹泽自己呆了一下，连忙甩了甩头。  
随着清脆的提示音，他家的楼层到了，谁知道一开门，却撞见了昔日的熟人，如今的陌生人——工藤丸尾。

“哟~芹泽，好久不见~”工藤一脸爽朗地打起招呼来。  
毕竟说来，工藤也算是当年对二人相当支持的其中之一人。芹泽的神色微微变了变，不过工藤倒是没发现。  
随后，芹泽从电梯里让出，只是朝工藤微笑点头。  
工藤也没觉得有什么不妥，临走前，还攀着电梯门探头出来喊了一句：“我走了啊，老师，你自己思量一下吧！”

电梯门关上之后，芹泽转头看去，才看到双手环胸倚在铁门上的高仓奏。

“漏了东西？”高仓奏不咸不淡地问了句，没等芹泽反应就往回走了。  
芹泽点了点头，连忙快步上前跟着进屋，这才意识到对方压根没留意他的反应，只得出声问：“你有没有看见我昨晚带回来的文件？用蓝色透明文件袋装着的。”  
高仓奏弯腰去收拾茶几上的茶水和点心：“没留意，你房里我没看过，你进去看看吧。”

芹泽看着他好像很忙碌的背影好一阵，转身要往房里走，可是没走几步就又回过头去。  
高仓奏收拾了东西放进厨房，出来就见到芹泽还站在走廊口：“有话你就说，什么时候变得吞吞吐吐的了？”  
芹泽看着他，一手抓住了廊柱的位置，目光犹豫地飘荡着：“工藤找你做什么？”  
“没什么。”高仓奏随口应了句，又坐回去自己的笔记本电脑前了。

芹泽咬了咬下唇，没有说话，他原本想就这么算了，可是一转身他又忍不住了，倏然又回身看着高仓奏：“你是不想说的话就直说啊，什么时候也会给我来”没什么“这一套了！”  
“你什么意思？”高仓奏抬眼看向了他，神色有些漠然。  
芹泽被他这反应弄得气不打一处来，他三两步上前就拍了高仓奏的桌：“我什么意思？你别装了！当初特搜课的课长就不接受你的请辞，说给你算成长假，等你冷静点再说的。这几年他都有和你联系吧？现在工藤都上门来了，还不就是那么一回事？”  
高仓奏也来气了，猛然站起身，椅子被撞得发出了刺耳的刮擦声：“你现在说这个是什么意思？要真说，你当初也没跟我说一声就辞职了，涉谷东署的人还为了你来找我，我当时可是被问得什么都答不出来！”  
“你就是一直在怪我，心里一直在后悔，现在终于说得出口了么！”

芹泽火气上头脱口而出，然而一句话却让两个人都愣了。  
芹泽是恨不得咬了自己的舌头的悔恨，一下子就撇开了脸，不敢看高仓奏了，迟疑了半晌，索性就转身回去，想要拿了东西就逃了。

高仓奏愣在原地，目光下意识地追随着芹泽的身影，见他忽然转身往房里走，条件反射就跟了上去。  
芹泽见他居然跟了上来，一下子就慌了神，低下头就想钻进房里关上房门。  
可是高仓奏腿长手也长，一伸臂就撑住了房门，阻止了他的举动，他低着头说话的时候都带上了吼声：“一直都这么想的人分明是你自己！我从来都没后悔过！”

高仓奏这么一说，二人又再次愣住了。  
芹泽不动了，目光也直直地看着对方，沉默像压下来的重担，让二人都开始觉得有些呼吸不畅。

高仓奏默然地收回了手，放开了笼罩住芹泽的空间，他看着芹泽愣直的目光，这一次倒是他先撇开了目光，想要说声抱歉，但是张了张嘴却什么都没说出来。

芹泽见他不看自己了，这才傻傻地转开了头，他回头看了眼自己的房间，好像已经忘记了想要找什么，但是又好像很重要？  
他现在满脑子都是高仓奏那句“一直都这么想的人分明是你自己”，仿佛一根针刺了进来，痛得他都开始有些耳鸣了。  
他讷讷地推了高仓奏一下，让他让开了位置，神情恍惚地，甚至连步伐都有些虚浮地往门口走去。

高仓奏下意识跟上了一步，后又停了下来，就这么看着他走到了门边，这才忍不住扬声问了句：“去哪？”  
芹泽的手已经拉开了里面的木门，听他问，又僵直了一下，摇了摇头不答话，开了最外面的铁门就飞也似的逃了。

剩下高仓奏一个一脸烦闷地抓了抓头发，一眼看进去芹泽的房间，恍然发现二人分房睡以来，各自的空间都相当个人和独立了，哪像外面看似乱七八糟地交杂到一块。  
高仓奏忽然就觉得有些气闷，整个人都不怎么好了，他用力地关上了芹泽的房门，听到发出巨响后，又自我嫌恶了起来。

 

被下属放了鸽子然后自己机智救场是怎么样的一种体会？  
鸟饲顺利解决芹泽失约而带来的一系列问题之后，终于开始反思自己是不是有些公私不分，是不是对芹泽纵容过头？他是不是应该至少将对方狠批一顿？  
可是一直给芹泽拨过去的电话都属于无人接听的状态的时候，鸟饲又开始思考起了别的事情了。例如，芹泽是不是出什么事了？

鸟饲坐在车上的时候，盯着自己的手机眯了眯眼。他隐约记得听叶藏说过，和芹泽的同居人见过面，不知道有没有联系方式……  
鸟饲无意识地将手机窝在手里把玩起来。要是现在直接联系对方的同居人，感觉好像挺有趣的……

最后他还是没这么做，只是给芹泽发了个简讯，让他跟自己联系，就驱车回家了。  
难得有些早，鸟饲还思考着是在家做饭呢，还是叫叶藏和自己一起外出用餐，不过叶藏最近好像忙碌了起来，似乎也不一定有时间，可能现在也不在家。

停好车之后，鸟饲想了一下，给叶藏拨了个电话。

“……我现在未能接听你的电话……”

电话对面响起熟悉的留言声音，鸟饲也不在意，孰料他一下车，就在车场看到了他一直联系不上的……那个有些特别的下属。

 

电话响起的时候，叶藏正躺在高仓奏的床上，而高仓奏还在浴室洗澡。  
他看到了来电显示，于是轻巧地将电话转接到语音信箱。

躺在高仓奏的床上的叶藏在思考前因后果。是的，他和高仓奏做了，总觉得很久没吃肉，偷偷地吃了，有点爽有点满足又有点紧张和惶恐。  
下午的时候，他忽然接到高仓奏的电话，说是他的草稿有感觉不对的地方，二人说了很久，高仓奏都开始暴躁了。叶藏有点无奈，只好试探着说要不我到你家里去？方便么？  
也不知道高仓奏是真坦荡还是啥，完全没有犹豫就答应了，那么真诚、那么理直气壮。  
搞得自己站在对方家门前的时候还自我反省了一分钟。

一进门，叶藏就觉得有哪里不妥。他的目光禁不住四处打量，关注着各种让他产生违和的地方。  
虽然违和，却也奇妙地熟悉，好像比起他和鸟饲过于整洁的居所，高仓奏和芹泽这里看似更有生活气息、看似二人混杂在一起的东西其实有着微妙的疏离感，倒不如像他和鸟饲那样，规整而富有秩序地保持着距离。  
好像他们这边看上去更伤感……

“你有没有听我说话啊！”

听到高仓奏不耐烦的感觉，叶藏才笑了笑，快步走到他身边。可是等他弯身凑到屏幕去看的时候，却有些开始担心高仓奏了，那可不是出自他的手的稿件啊。  
叶藏有些忧心和为难地偏头看向了高仓奏：“奏，你好像没看清楚？这好像并不是我的手笔啊……”  
高仓奏蹙起了眉头，转过头去又看了看。  
叶藏发誓看到他脸上闪过一阵空白，然后有些不知道怎么反应，就虎着脸，愣了起来。

叶藏叹了口气，拉过了椅子在他旁边坐下，伸手去取过他的鼠标，一项一项关闭他的作业：“你发生什么事了？眼睛不用就算了，连心都不用了？连我的手笔都会认错，我真是很担心你啊。”  
高仓奏回过了神，看了他一眼，扯出了不咸不淡的笑容：“我没事，对不起……”

叶藏犹豫了一阵，还是伸手去轻轻地拍了拍他的手背，可是他没想到的是……高仓奏居然反手抓住了他的手。  
叶藏也没挣动，只是轻轻地叫了一声：“奏？”  
高仓奏循声看向了他，又循着他的视线看向了自己的手，顿时脸上一阵古怪，他松开了手，相当尴尬的样子：“对不起……”  
但是叶藏却伸开了手指，穿过他的指缝，用力地扣住了他的手。  
高仓奏又晃神了，他目光有些闪烁难明，只是看着叶藏不说话。  
“讨厌吗？”叶藏问得有些小心翼翼。从高仓奏有意也好无意也罢地抓着他的手的那一刻，叶藏决定为了自己试一试。有些问题他很清楚，有些问题他又很想搞明白。总之，无论结果如何，都要比现在好。

高仓奏沉默了一阵，最后还是诚实地摇了摇头。  
叶藏禁不住呼出了一口气，他挪动了身子，抬脚就跨了上去，干脆整个人坐到高仓奏身上了。  
高仓奏僵直了一下，却还是没有推开他。  
叶藏贴在他耳边低叹：“我不想知道你和你的同居人是不是出现了什么问题呢……我只知道，人有时候就是会冲动的。奏……你……要不要推开我？”

 

鸟饲领了芹泽上楼，开门的一瞬间他有在想，叶藏出来迎门的话要说些什么。不过显然是他想多了，屋里没人，叶藏并不在家。  
芹泽一脸失魂落魄的样子，十问九不应，除了点头就是摇头，完全没办法沟通。

鸟饲收拾好自己，安顿好了芹泽，终于坐了下来面对他：“你怎么知道我家在哪的？还像条弃犬那样，可怜兮兮地在停车场等我？下午干嘛去了？居然敢放我鸽子？你还知道我是你的谁吗？”  
芹泽先是点了点头，然后又摇了摇头，复又点了点头，然后就沉默了。  
鸟饲发现这样子完全没办法和他沟通，他敲了敲芹泽面前的桌子，见他抬眼看来，就拍了拍自己身边的位置，示意他坐到自己身边来。  
芹泽又低下头去，半晌没有反应，鸟饲倒是悠然地喝起茶来了，最后芹泽还是挪到他身边去。

鸟饲将喝了一口的茶递了过去：“喝茶吗？”  
芹泽并没有反应，鸟饲放下了茶杯，忽然就拉住他的手腕，将人拉进怀里，卡住他的下颔就吻了下去。  
芹泽本能想要挣扎，可是很快就停止了动作。  
鸟饲吻得越发温柔，让芹泽莫名地心酸，等鸟饲退了开去，他隐忍了一下午的情绪就这么爆发了。他蜷缩在鸟饲怀里哭了起来，掐着哭腔，含糊不清地说着他一直以来藏在心底的各种想法，说到最后，连他自己都不知道自己在说什么了，就只知道哭得很痛快。

鸟饲圈着他，无言地给予安抚，静静地等他平复下来，想起来自己好像反锁了门啊……

终于，芹泽还是抽噎着从鸟饲怀里起来，他一手揉着眼睛，一手还抵在鸟饲胸前，鼻音浓厚得非常软糯：“对不起……”  
鸟饲伸手拉过他的手握住，另一手去抹他的泪痕：“直人，你有没有发觉你现在这种行径代表什么？”  
芹泽的目光出现了细微的变化，他轻轻都挣了挣自己的手，没挣脱得了，也就随鸟饲去了，对于鸟饲的问题也保持着沉默。  
鸟饲的拇指轻轻地拂过他的下唇：“因为长久以来的心病爆发了而无所适从，下意识就来找我了……你应该知道我和你之间并不能算是普通的上司和下属吧？况且你还跟了我上来……”  
芹泽又想逃了，他猛然就要起身，却被鸟饲一把拽住拉了回来，有些狼狈地再次跌入鸟饲怀里。  
二人有些奇诡地纠缠在沙发上，鸟饲牢牢地抱住了芹泽，脸颊在他耳边轻轻蹭过，他张口含住了对方的耳垂，轻轻吸吮了起来：“直人，你给了我反应啊。”  
芹泽被他牢牢搂在怀里，动弹不得，而自己也没想要认真挣扎，听他这么说却还是摇了摇头。  
鸟饲的手来到他裸露的颈后，指尖轻轻地来回摩挲了起来：“你要不要吻我？那我就可以做下去了……”

 

叶藏是故意等高仓奏洗完澡出来的时候，才从床上起来准备去捡起自己的衣服的：“我回去了。”  
高仓奏一边擦着头发，一边看着他就这么赤裸地从床上起来去找衣服，目光轻轻撇了开去：“别回去了。”  
叶藏停下了动作，只是抬头看着他。

 

被鸟饲进入的时候，芹泽觉得自己脑子都糊掉了，只是断续地闪过了“不一样”这样的观感。  
被顶得摇晃不稳的时候，他抓紧了身下的床单，不期然地想起这是他和那位叶藏一起睡的床……顿时各种情绪绕上心头，然后马上被一浪一浪袭来的#情#欲#盖了过去。  
到最后，他甚至昏昏沉沉地彻底睡过去了。

一觉醒来，芹泽觉得世界都不一样了。他茫然间，下意识寻找鸟饲的身影，只见鸟饲推开了窗，抱着个烟灰缸，闲适地靠在床边抽着烟。  
芹泽看着看着，不小心就入迷了。  
察觉到他的目光的鸟饲回头朝他看去，缓缓地笑了开来：“要来一根么？当还你。”

 

各自回家的情况都差不多。  
基本上，自己的空间里是不是被入侵过，作为生物总是会有些敏锐的触觉，不过已经都不重要了。

芹泽收拾东西的时候和高仓奏闲聊：“你最近在忙的企划是和大庭叶藏合作的？”

类似的对话也出现在收拾东西的叶藏身上：“你最近都和芹泽直人在一起工作？只和他的样子哦？”

高仓奏和鸟饲的回应倒是奇妙地同步了，一样地坦荡：“嗯/嗯。”

芹泽出门的时候，行李还是高仓奏替他拉的，高仓奏揉了揉他的头发，就好像以前他们还是警察前后辈的关系的时候一样：“有空出来坐坐。”  
芹泽臭着一张脸打掉了他的手，也和以前一模一样：“你自己多做点自己喜欢做的事情吧。”

 

“要我送你吗？”这边的鸟饲就更体贴了，干脆将人一直送到楼下。  
叶藏摇了摇头，拉着行李走了几步忽然回头问了句：“你记不记得我们认识多久了？”  
鸟饲原先就目送他，见他这么回头一问，想了想，笑着摇了摇头。  
叶藏也笑了，相当坦然：“我还以为只有我一个不记得。”

 

芹泽搬到了另外的地方，他也辞了职，临别那句话不只是他对高仓奏的真心话，也是用来提醒自己的，所以他开始思索起以后打算做什么来。  
一边忙碌着新居收拾，门铃就响了。

芹泽疑惑地歪了歪头，开门一脸面无表情地看着门外的鸟饲。  
鸟饲思索了一下：“送快递？”  
芹泽还是没有表情，一言不发。  
鸟饲点了点头：“那就送外卖。”  
芹泽终于憋不住，随手拿抹布扔他：“想怎样啊你！”

 

叶藏因为深怀歉意，就亲自上去杂志社准备解释想要放弃企划的事情。  
谁知道在楼下就看到守株待兔的高仓奏，他觉得自己掉头走会很奇怪，继续当没看见往前走又做不到。  
高仓奏见他没走过来，忍不住自己就走过去了。  
叶藏后退了一小步：“你怎么在这里……”  
“编辑听到你准备突然放弃企划，打电话跟我说，哭得就快断气了，我来尽人事的。”高仓奏一瞬也不瞬地盯着他。  
叶藏垂下了眼眸：“我会给编辑别的补偿的了……你也不怕他会再找你哭诉……”

“我……”高仓奏开了个头，又停顿了好久，才续道，“家里空出了一个房间，愁着出租，你要不要当我的房客？”

 

完

里番1：防烟门后

正常工作日的午休时间，公司大楼的空中花园里有很多三三两两、又或只是一个人独处休憩的人，他们有的有说有笑，有的只是默默抽烟，有的甚至只是放空了脑袋极目远眺。

在一天紧张工作的空档里，大家都抓紧时间放松自己。

空中花园的进出口往左拐，就是消防通道的疏散口，平时都是谨遵规定防烟门常闭。  
可是谁都没想到，有人会在这个时间点，仅仅只是隔着一道防烟门就纠缠了起来。

芹泽觉得自己肯定是疯了，不然怎么可能在此时此地和鸟饲在做这种事情。  
即便他是这么想着，可是也已经不能清醒地拒绝对方了。他背靠在防烟门上，前襟大开，他的衬衣还束在西裤里，可是顶上几颗纽扣已经被解开，而领带也只是被拉扯开，松垮垮地还挂在他脖子上。  
鸟饲将他压在了防烟门上，此刻正用手卡住了他的下颚，逼得他不得不仰起脖颈来，而男人的另一手则拉着自己的手覆上了他那已经隆起挺立的裤裆，掌心感受到的滚烫让芹泽不由得心惊，可是鸟饲却没有放开他，反而引导着他轻轻揉弄了起来。  
而鸟饲的唇舌在流连在那小巧的褐色肉粒上，直把胸口处那小肉粒舔得越发水琳红艳。

“唔……不……”芹泽忍不住发出了微弱的抵抗声，夹杂着难耐的鼻音，却只显得欲拒还迎的样子。  
他真的是搞不懂自己为什么会和鸟饲这个看上去无比冷情的男人在走火通道的出入口搞了起来的。  
虽然防烟门的隔音能力很好，但是这里终归都是公司大楼的地方，一门之隔，外面正是午休的时候，人来人往的，而且……公司大楼是24小时监控的安保系统，他们在这里做这种事情，又怎么知道值班室是不是有人在看现场？

“啊……痛，别咬……呜……鸟饲，不要……”芹泽只觉得全身发热发烫，烧得他都思考不能了，紧张不安的心绷得很紧，让他也因此越发敏感。  
鸟饲的眼镜推过了额头，卡在了发际线稍高的地方，因为二人之间的热度，已经有些起雾了。他的舌头还轻轻地缠过那被自己吮咬得微微红肿的肉粒：“芹泽君，这种时候心不在焉，相当不尊重我啊。”  
芹泽垂下了眼眸，视线对上抬眸看上来的鸟饲，双眸一下子就氤氲了起来，他摇了摇头，有些委屈地带上了哭腔：“我没有……”

鸟饲不置可否地挑了挑眉，松开了他的手，顺势就将他掀翻了过去，让他趴伏在防烟门上，他紧贴了上去，咬着芹泽的耳尖恣意玩弄着，因为勃起而顶起一大片的地方也贴上了芹泽的屁股，隔着几层衣服在摩擦着。他伸手绕到了芹泽身前，双手都包覆上对方因为同样的生理反应而隆起的地方。

鸟饲双手左右包裹着，用掌心施力，轻轻重重地挤压了起来，芹泽顿时发出了呜咽声。  
他甚至被弄得有些发软，忍不住额头就贴上了门背，因为汗湿，额发都有些粘在了门板上，他轻颤着手，伸手去想要阻止鸟饲这样的举动：“别……痛的……嗯……”  
“就这样你就受不了？是不是有点敏感过头了？我要是想再深入一点的话你可怎么办？”鸟饲贴在他耳侧轻声说着，那上飘的语调比平时温软了很多，然而磁性的嗓音却比平时更加惑人。  
说着，鸟饲就拉开了他的裤链，金属的声响在一门之隔的消防通道里清晰得都有了回响。  
芹泽不禁抵着门板瞪大了双眼，连泪水直挺挺地掉落都没有自觉。

鸟饲的手指灵活地将拉链的位置拉开，潜了进去隔着内裤薄薄的布料，就捏着那被束缚住的顶端用指腹轻浅地小幅度撸弄了起来。  
芹泽顿时忍不住抬手捂住了自己的嘴，却依旧挡不住那些模糊流泻而出的呻吟声，被自己堵在了喉头的音节也越发破碎了。泪水居然一直在涌出，完全没办法控制，芹泽可从来不知道自己的泪腺这么发达。

鸟饲同时动起了腰，隔着整齐的衣裤，顶在了芹泽股缝的位置，前后轻轻耸动了起来。他的唇舌落到了芹泽的脖颈出，湿热的舌头粘腻地缓慢舔过。他的气息变得粗重了起来，低声的喘息在落到芹泽耳中色情得让人恨不得堵住耳朵不听。

“直人……舒服吗？还要继续吗？”

褪去了平时的冷冽，比平时更加沙哑低沉的嗓音，变得色气而隐忍的语调，即便背对着鸟饲看不清他的脸，可是芹泽已经被能够想象得出来的对方的神色蛊惑得分不清东南西北了。  
芹泽只觉得下腹一阵紧绷，熟悉的冲动涌起，他连忙伸手要去拨开鸟饲的手，压低了声音，却还是哭喊了起来：“放手，求求你，不要了！要出来了……会弄脏的，呜呜，鸟饲……”  
鸟饲在他看不见的地方扯起了嘴角，用上刻意无辜的语调：“那没办法了，射在内裤里吧。”

精神的高度紧绷导致身体原就比平时敏感，芹泽被近在咫尺的耳语这么一引诱，加上鸟饲恶意地用指甲隔着被前液弄得湿透的内裤搔刮他的铃口，芹泽顿时忍不住，一个激灵就这么射在了内裤里。  
湿热晕开一片的感觉，粘腻而羞耻，量多的缘故，有部分精液还顺着倒流而下，沿着内裤的边沿，在会阴处溢出。这一切都清晰得让芹泽真的低声哭了出来。  
他原本想阻止对方的手无力地搭在对方的前臂上，将自己的脸用力地贴在了冰冷的门板上：“太过分了……你怎么可以这样……”

鸟饲用食指好拇指轻轻地捻起了一点点的内裤布料，那已经湿透了，都能挤出多余的精液来了：“可是你还是射了好多啊……还有，如果我要更过分的话，你怎么办？”  
说罢，他猛地扯开了芹泽的皮带，灵巧地解开了他的裤头，一手从后扯住了他的裤腰，分明是只要稍稍用力就能剥下他的裤子了。  
芹泽惊得忘记了啜泣，惊恐地想要回头，却被鸟饲另一手迅捷地覆盖了上来，将他的脑袋牢牢地固定在门板上。

“芹泽君，真的不要的话就应该好好拒绝，要清晰明确地、大声说出不要。我想插进去了啊，如果你真的不要，就让我滚吧，甚至可以去提出申诉。只要你让我滚，我保证，我可以无条件地彻底地永远消失在你的视野内。”

 

“啊……手指……不够……”芹泽双手控制不住地抠在了门板上，他的头发已经被汗水弄湿而凌乱不堪，甚至连额头紧贴着门板的地方都被汗水弄得滑腻不堪。他上半身前倾趴在防烟门上，腰却被身后的男人圈着，不得不将屁股翘起方便对方的举动。  
被鸟饲用便携型的润滑剂弄开的肉穴已经足够湿润以待进入了，可是对方却依旧只是用手指慢条斯理地进出着。

芹泽已经被泪水浸染得眼眶微微泛红，他已经顾不上思考下午是不是还能正常地上班了，他只觉得自己现在只是在全身心渴求身后那男人能够满足他。  
即便屈服于情欲，可是芹泽还是忍不住觉得鸟饲诚一这个男人狡猾到极点。  
明知道自己根本不可能让他滚的，却故意说那么一番话，摆出那种姿态，一定要自己心甘情愿地作出臣服的决定。这男人的本质一定恶劣得无人能比的……可是为什么自己就是这么痴迷于他？

“手指？不够？你想要什么？”鸟饲的声音从后传来，居然恢复了一贯的清冷，仿佛现在他只是在和芹泽进行谈判。  
芹泽咬着牙，指甲在门板上用力地刮过，阵阵生痛，他索性开始自暴自弃了：“不够粗，不够长！你又说要插进来的，还要不要做完了！鸟饲诚一你……”

芹泽未完的话被鸟饲从后横过来的手堵上。  
鸟饲一边抽出了手指，一边用手从后捂住了芹泽的嘴巴，毫无预警地就撞进了他的体内，直把芹泽整个人都顶在了防烟门上。  
芹泽还来不及感觉被撞上门板的感受，鸟饲就已经用力地握着他的腰用力地前后抽插了起来。  
鸟饲甚至将他顶得一只脚都离了地，只有脚尖勉强着地，强烈的感官感受冲刷得芹泽想要放声喊叫，可是却被鸟饲的手捂住而只能发出模糊不清的单音。

坚硬而粗长的肉棒毫无怜惜地捅开那狭窄的肉穴，凶猛地进出抽插着，每一次进出，那狠狠地摩擦过内壁的感受让芹泽浑身颤抖了起来。  
粗大的龟头在每一次用力捅到深处的时候都撞到敏感点上，却并不怎么停留戏弄，可是随着这样子有些凶性的性爱行为，芹泽却越发无法靠自己站稳，他就真的只是趴在门板上，靠着那操弄自己的阴茎作为支撑点，被身后那男人掌控在怀中。他甚至觉得自己最娇嫩敏感的地方都被对方顶撞得酥麻发肿了。

鸟饲的喘息声朦朦胧胧地传了过来，对方将自己牢牢抱在怀里，轻吻着自己的脸颊，情动的低吟和喘息絮絮地传入耳中。  
芹泽只觉得自己的感受又被撩高了一个层次，鸟饲诚一这男人陷入情欲的时候真的特别迷人。他努力地想要睁开朦胧的泪眼，然而下意识地就已经开始伸出舌头，像爱娇的猫咪那样舔着鸟饲的掌心。

只是被拉扯到大腿根部的裤子堪堪卡住，但是分不清是多余的润滑还是分泌出的淫液已经顺着大腿内侧缓缓流下了。

感觉到芹泽的反应，鸟饲松开了手，收拢了怀抱，吻着他的耳垂：“直人……”  
芹泽轻颤着仰起了头，恰好抵上了对方的肩膀：“诚一……给我，再给我多一点，我想要……更多……你的……”  
鸟饲轻轻笑了一下，沿着他的脖子侧面吻了下去，忍不住轻轻地咬了起来：“都会给你，我会射在里面的，你可要将我的全部精液都含住了，别漏了。”

随着话语，鸟饲又是一记用力的捅入，撞在了芹泽早就酥麻不已的敏感点上，芹泽随着顶入晃了一下，挺翘的阴茎微微抖动了起来，接着就喷射在了防烟门上，留下狼藉一片的精液。  
随着高潮，芹泽尖尖地呻吟了一声，顿时用力地绞紧了后穴，将鸟饲紧紧地咬住。  
鸟饲被吸咬得发出一声闷哼，也忍不住勒住他的腰，强行地将绞紧的肉穴再次捅开。

“啊……诚一！”芹泽被操弄得无意识地甩了甩头，半软下的阴茎也在身前晃动起来。  
鸟饲分出一手捏住了他的下巴，让他回过头来与自己接吻，同时最后十几下抽插后，将他牢牢地锁在怀里，在他体内射出一股又一股滚烫的精液。

 

“啊，真是的，怎么午休结束之后，就不见芹泽那个臭小子了！”  
好不容易忙活过来的组长正想要找芹泽，却发现怎么都找不到人。

路过出来装水的鸟饲闻言，随口答了一句：“我让他出去跑客户了，下午不会回来的了。”

“啊？！哦、哦……”BOSS都这么说了，自己一个小小组长哪还有什么意见。

鸟饲装完水之后就回了办公室，看上去依旧是难以捉摸的高冷架势，但是其实下午的鸟饲也没有心思在工作上，将芹泽送回去之后，那小子生气了，甩了他的门。

啧。

不过……  
哭得眼眶泛红，一脸又爽又生气，还似乎发作不起来的芹泽真的很可爱。裤子都没力气提起来，上身的外套和衬衣都皱巴巴的了，领带还粘上了不明液体，连站都站不稳，屁股和大腿处还湿漉漉地流着自己的精液呢……

今天……早退好了……


End file.
